Into the Unknown: Chapter 4
Josh IV Stranded in the Pacific The last thing that I remember is that we were transported into an alternate dimension, and from what I could recall, we were all thrown into the portal at the same time. I sat up, my head feeling very dizzy. I looked around, and noticed that I was in some kind of chamber. The chamber was surrounded with total darkness. I illuminated my hand in a ball of light, and finally looked at a glimpse of the area. It appeared that the chamber was getting bigger, and eventually it opened to a very wide ocean. The sun was shining quite brightly as the heat wave poured down on me. Oh great, I was surrounded by bodies of Ocean, and I didn't have any means to escape. The ocean was miles and miles away, and I noticed I was sitting on top of a concrete floor, though I didn't know how that concrete floor just came out of nowhere. I scanned my surroundings, and noticed that there was nothing but water, with the exception of the faint looking island that was about 8-10 kilometers away, and the only thing that I had to do to get there is swim. Just great... I could sense that my friends, Jack Robson, Desmond Moon, Emma Halman, JT Ronaldson and Veronica Kamwetz were waiting for me on the island. Anyway, the heatwave was too unbearable. I knew as the son of Hyperion I could absord light energy, but I couldn't absorb light energy that was so much intense like that one. So I went to the Ocean and submerged myself, most of the sun's rays were absorbed by the ocean. I held my breath, 20-30 seconds. The ocean felt really cold, and wass about 45 degrees fahrenheit. After about 2 minutes, when I could stand it any longer, I surfaced, gasping, coughing and shivering. On the beach stood my enemy, which I recognize as Shirato Fuuka. "So Josh, how do you like the cold?" Fuuka said. I shivered. "You... did this?" I asked. "Well, yeah." Fuuka said. "The heat wave is getting unbearable for both of us, and I guess you might want to chill out for a moment, and that's why I made the ocean colder." "You!" I growled, but I was too weak to move. Fuuka laughed. "Oh, such venom Joshy..." She sang. "You're always one of the powerful ones, I know. But I have grown more powerful than ever!" She said, as she opened her hands and conjured what it seemed to be a condensed, liquid air. I dodged, and as I watched the liquid air travel, the air around it began to feel very cold like the extremes of an ice age. As soon as the condensed, liquid air touched the ocean, it began to freeze about 4 meters radius. I stared at her with my eyes wide. She had indeed improved on her powers! "Oh, and by the way, your friends are there, just right on that island. Of course, providing that you can swim there by yourself." Fortunately for me, this was a deja vu, and I knew better than to swim across to another island. I would be stranded in the middle of nowhere, with nowhere to go. The mist was going to hinder your sight, and there was full of dangerous surprises in the pacific. Once, I got my friend bitten by a poisonous sea urchin and I had to haul him to the shore. My best bet was to call for help. I clenched both of my hands, and Fuuka disappeared in showers of snow. Unfortunately for her, she was thinking that I would attack her, but I didm't. All I was simply doing was powering up my hand so I could fire up a super bright flare that could attract other people's attention. Once my hands were glowing bright, I clenched them once and a very bright flare shot up into the sky for about 2 kilometers high. I hoped that my friends would that, because I only had enough power to fire laser for about 1 minute. I immediately felt my knees turned to jelly, and I fell to my knees. The flare had taken up so much of my power that it took me a couple of minutes to recover. This was one of the most dangerous moves to use, especially when in the middle of a battle. I could have remained in kneeling position when the enemy was about to kill me. I sat back and relaxed, and suddenly, a flash of lightning strikes hit the island. My first reaction was panic. The lightning had struck the island. Probably people that were controlling this dimension are toying with me. But no, Suddenly, I remembered that it was how Jack Robson's signalling technique that told me that he got my message. Alright! They knew I was here, and they are coming for me! I was so glorious that I jumped up and down. I relaxed in the beaches, enjoying the warm sunlight. The heatwave had subsided, and I could be back to my recharging with the sun. I was hoping that I could fire another flare, but charging my powers after firing the flare wasn't easy. It took me at most 5 hours to fully recharge myself, especially when the flare that I conjured was half as bright as the surface of the sun. I finally decided to fire another flare, but this time, from the flare that I had in my pocket. It was a small ball that looked like a playing golf ball, but it wasn't as hard as I thought, because once I pressed it, it broke, and a bright light was shown. I threw the flare up, and either by luck or by coincidence, my friends were coming by boat. Jack Robson, Desmond Moon, Emma Halman, JT Ronaldson and Veronica Kamwetz were there. However, for some reason I had this headache, and as soon as my friends got here, my knees buckled and everything went black. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Into the Unknown Category:The Olympian League Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-865